The Pot of Gold at the End of the Rainbow
by RockYourPsychsOff
Summary: "Juliet is like my pot of gold. She's waiting at the end of the rainbow, but rainbows fade. I'm losing her! I can't let them take my pot of gold away!" Shawn fell to his knees, crying.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn sat on the couch of his Fluff N' Fold apartment. He pondered the events of that day when he entered the station.

He had walked in and went straight to Juliet O'Hara, a junior detective's, desk.

"Hey, Jules! Any cases for me?" He had asked. She sighed.

"Shawn, I can't help you right now." She said, though she was obviously free.

"C'mon son. Can't you get one for me? Even a little baby case would be okay." He begged. All of a sudden, she stood up and stormed off into to case file room. Shawn followed her. She turned around and sighed.

"Go. Away." She growled. Shawn held up his hands in defeat and backed away. She continued walking. It was weird. He was pretty sure he saw her wipe a tear from her eye.

Shawn tried to remember any details that could've triggered her anger. He couldn't remember anything. He always managed to forget things when he was around Juliet. She was perfect to him. He contemplated whether or not to call her.

As he reached for his phone, he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and looked through the peephole. Just standing next to the door made him shiver. It was 43° F that night. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as the face outside became clear to him. It was Juliet. He was even more surprised when he saw that her face was covered in tears. He quickly opened the door.

"Jules are you-" Before he could finish, she fell into his arms and cried.

"J-Jules? What's wrong?" He could feel her body trembling. He closed the door and helped her over to the living room.

"I didn't know who else to go to." She mumbled into his shirt.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to Carlton, but I just... couldn't." She clarified. Shawn nodded and began rubbing her back.

"What is it?" He whispered to her. She began crying louder. He hushed her.

"I-I'll tell you, but please just let me talk and don't make any remarks or comments until the end." She told him and pulled her head away from his shirt. He nodded.

"Okay, I-I don't exactly know how to say this, but I went to a routine doctor's appointment and they told me that I needed to get a mammogram." She began. Shawn's eyes widened.

"Woah there," He joked. Juliet moaned.

"SHAWN!" She yelled through her gritted teeth. Shawn smiled.

"I was doing... that... and they found something." She explained. Shawn sucked in his breath.

"W-what is it?" He asked terribly worried. She fell into his shirt again. He stroked her hair and could feel tears in _his_ eyes.

"It's... cancer." She cried. Shawn felt his heart drop. Juliet's knees gave out and she wrapped her arms around Shawn. He sat on the couch with her and let her cry.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Shawn said after she let out all of her tears. She nodded and wiped her mascara stained face. He helped her up and slowly walked her over to the bathroom. Shawn got a few tissues and wet them in the sink. He dabbed them on her face and rubbed the mascara off her face. He gave her a different tissue to blow her nose. She half-smiled and Shawn squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you for this." Juliet thanked awkwardly.

"No problem. Do you want to go home?" Shawn questioned. She sighed.

"Actually, I really don't feel like... being alone tonight. C-could I stay... here?" She looked into his eyes hopingly.

"Of course. I'll get some blankets." He assured her. She nodded and followed him trying not to break down again. She couldn't believe that she had cancer. She always thought it was a disease for people who were weak and now she had it. Thinking about it made her eyes fill with tears. Her lip shook and her knees became wobbly. She tried to keep walking, but found it to be much harder. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting. Shawn looked back and a worried look came to his face. She smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." She told him. He helped her up and walked her to the couch.

"Pull that lever and it turns into a bed." Shawn told her and patted her shoulder. He went to go get blankets. She pulled the lever and fell back onto the couch-bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Shawn came back and threw a few blankets on her face. She squealed, not expecting it. She quickly threw them off her face and saw Shawn trying not to laugh.

"Shawn, don't do that! You really scared me!" She threw one back, but missed. "I'm sorry." He sat down and smiled.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." She flipped over on her side and pulled a blanket up to her shoulders.

"Okay, goodnight. Sleep well." He whispered and rubbed her back one last time before getting up and turning off the light.

"Uh, Shawn?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks, again. I really appreciate it." She thanked him. He smiled.

"It's nothing." He said and left the room.

The next morning, Shawn awoke early to Juliet inches away from his face. He sat up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" He yawned.

"Is there any edible food here?" She asked, giggling a bit.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't been shopping in a few days. Gimme a minute and we'll go shopping." He rubbed his eyes. She nodded and left. Shawn got out of bed and threw on a shirt and pants. He looked in a mirror that came built into his room and fixed his hair just enough to look like he hadn't just woke up. He opened the door and found Juliet on the couch fiddling with her fingers. Shawn smiled.

"You ready?" He asked, startling her. She spun her head around. Her face was red, like she had tried not to cry, but failed. Shawn pretended not to notice.

"Uh, yeah." She stood up and walked over to Shawn.

"Wanna take my motorcycle?" He asked, trying his hardest to make her smile. He placed a hand on her back and led her to the parking lot. She shrugged.

"Only if you're careful. I don't feel like dying today." She laughed. He nodded.

"I'll only go fifteen over the speed limit. Just because you're here." He joked. She smiled. He got on his motorcycle, scooted forward, and patted the space behind him.

"In that bag, are two helmets. Mine is the one with the pineapple. You can have the other one. It should fit." She opened the pouch and found a metallic black helmet with a small pineapple sticker on it. She handed it to him. She got out the other one, which was a metallic red color. She put it on her head.

"Hold on tight. It might be a little rough in the beginning." He warned her. She placed her arms around his waist and held on. He kicked up his kick-stand and started it up. Juliet cringed.

"You know, we can just take my car." She offered worriedly. Shawn shook his head and began backing out. She intertwined her fingers and placed her head on his back. She let out a moan, trying not to think of how fast the motorcycle could go. The motorcycle growled and began speeding down the street. Juliet squeezed Shawn's waist.

"Shawn, can we please take my car?" She choked out. Shawn slowed down a little. "Calm down, Jules. I've been driving motorcycles since forever." He assured her. Shawn could feel her hands shake. The store was pretty close. Shawn decided to have a little fun. He sped up, and then slowed down, causing the bike to jolt forward. Juliet screamed. He laughed uncontrollably and she hit his arm.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, laughing and held on tighter.

"I'm not gonna crash. Look we're here!" He turned into the store parking lot and parked in a parking spot. He pushed down the kick-stand and made Juliet loosen her grip. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Shawn stepped off and lifted Juliet up and onto the ground. She looked around and took off her helmet.

"I am not riding that thing back." She breathed heavily, like she had just run a mile. He laughed.

"So, you're gonna walk?" He joked and placed their helmets in the saddle bag.

Inside, Shawn went down the aisle containing all cereals and snacks. He grabbed a few cereals and crackers. Juliet stared off into space, thinking about how Shawn was just so excepting of her staying with him. Maybe it meant something more. _Or maybe it was because you were crying your eyes out like a baby_. She thought. Shawn looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked noticing the blank stare on her face. Her eyes came to life.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, uh, thinking." She explained and pushed some hair behind her ear, awkwardly.

"Anything you need to talk about?" Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. It sent a rush through Juliet. She shook her head and sighed. Shawn placed his arm around her and walked her through the aisles.

About an hour later, they walked out of the store, silently. Shawn placed the bags of groceries in the saddle bag and got out the helmets. Shawn put a helmet on and handed Juliet one. She cringed. She reluctantly took it and put in over her head. Shawn sat on the frigid seat of the motorcycle and scooted forward. Juliet got on, too, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked down and rested her head on his back.

"C'mon, Jules! Just look up!" He urged her. She shook her head.

"I'm good. The views good from here." She said plainly.

"What view? My ass?" He laughed. She looked up just as he began to start riding.

"I wasn't looking at your ass. My eyes were closed." She explained.

"Only because you can't handle this!" He laughed as Juliet placed her chin on his shoulder. Something felt right about this. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the vast road. It was actually a beautiful sight.

"Wow, it's… it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Told ya' so!" He said showing his child-like personality. She laughed a bit and closed her eyes again. Her mind filled with thoughts. Thoughts of her cancer. Thoughts of how it would affect her job. Thoughts of losing her job. So many thoughts that she didn't even see the speeding car coming their way.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is a story that kinda just came to me! I hope you like it! Please read and leave reviews! It means a lot! (For those who have been reading my other story, I will be continuing that, so no worries!) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2:The 'Accident'

Chapter 2

The car, which was a late model Toyota Prius, Came barreling down the road at high-speed. Juliet snapped back to reality and screamed. "Hold on tight!" Shawn yelled and swerved into the grass, causing the motorcycle to fall on its side. It glided forward until it crashed into a tree. Juliet clung to Shawn as he came flying off the bike. He felt the sidewalk scrape against his arm, but he ignored it. Juliet's hands were forced off of him, by the force of the impact. She hit her head, and was thankful for the invention of helmets. Shawn's head flung towards the ground with tremendous force, and collided with it with a crack. Juliet screamed and got her footing. She crawled to Shawn shakily and shook him.

"Sh-Shawn? SHAWN!" She yelled, knowing not to move him. Shawn could hear her, but before he could respond, everything went black.

Juliet got in a sitting position and buried her face in her hands. She let tears come.

"Shawn, please answer me!" She yelled. The man who had been driving the Prius, stepped out and ran to Juliet's side.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked looking at Shawn.

"No, I'm not okay! You just made me and my friend crash, and he's unconscious! He could be dead!" She hissed. The man swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried to slam on the brakes, but something was under them." He explained. Juliet stood up and sighed.

"Do you know who that is?!" She yelled, pointing to Shawn. The man shook his head.

"That man is Shawn Spencer, psychic detective! He is also the kindest guy I know. Unlike you, you… son of a bitch!" She could feel her whole body shake. The man pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Juliet sat back down, by Shawn. He was still breathing, which sent a flood of relief over Juliet. She examined him, and saw his right arm was bleeding badly, and a trickle of blood was falling from his right cheek. Juliet, who just had a few minor bruises, fell to the ground and whispered,

"Shawn, it is going to be okay. Just, please don't die on me." Going against everything she was always told not to do, she grabbed Shawn's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. It was warm, despite the freezing weather. Without thinking, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it softly.

Paramedics soon arrived on the scene and ran to Juliet. "Ma'am, are you okay?" One asked. She nodded.

"What's your name?" a different one asked.

"Juliet. Juliet O'Hara." She shivered.

"Follow Gary, here, and we'll take care of your friend." The first one said.

"His name is Shawn Spencer." She called out and followed Gary to the ambulance. Gary told her to sit, while he got her a few blankets.

"So what happened out here?" He wrapped one around her shoulders.

"That car was speeding towards us, and Shawn swerved to the side, which made us crash into that tree." Juliet explained trying to get a hold of herself.

"Well, what your friend did by swerving to the side, saved both of your lives. If you would've hit that car, survival would've been unlikely." He told her nonchalantly. Juliet watched as Shawn was lifted onto a gurney and pulled into the ambulance.

"C-can I come with Shawn?" Juliet asked. They all nodded. She stood up and followed them inside. One paramedic slid off Shawn's helmet and placed a neck brace on him. Juliet saw his face, which seemed okay, except for the gash in his cheek. Another paramedic bandaged up his severely scraped arm. Juliet reached for his left hand and sighed. _Why now?_ She asked herself. She ran her thumb up and down his hand wanting to break down, wanting to just leave. She felt her lip shake and she took a deep breath. Shawn was there for her when she needed comfort, and she would do the same.

At the hospital, Juliet was told to wait in the waiting room, while Shawn got his treatment. She sat impatiently, as she waited for a nurse to come and call her in. She could only hope that he was okay. Scenarios of what _could_ happen played throughout her head. She messed with her torn pants. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Her nose was completely stuffed and she was breathing heavily.

After twenty-five agonizing minutes, a nurse came out and offered Juliet a half-smile. "You can go see him now. He's awake, but he's not in good shape. His right arm, face, and leg are torn up pretty bad. He also has a concussion." She read off her clipboard. Juliet nodded and followed the nurse to a room. Inside, Shawn was watching TV. Juliet opened the door and smiled. Shawn turned his head.

"Jules…" His eyes widened. She walked to him and gave him a big hug. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! How about you?" She placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I've been better. W-why are you, uh, crying?" He questioned trying not to make her feel insecure. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"When you fell off your motorcycle, I watched you slide across the sidewalk. I watched your head collide with the cement. I thought you were dead." She sighed and reached for his hand.

"You saved my life, Shawn. You saved your own life, too. The paramedic said that if you didn't swerve out of the road, you would've hit that car and we would've died on impact." She explained, getting choked up.

"I told you I was a good driver." He smiled, revealing a swollen lip. She smiled and lifted his hand up to her face. She planted a kiss on it.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded, shocked with the sudden contact.

"Jules, I have a question for you." He announced groggily. She looked into his hazel-brown eyes. "What is happening with all of this cancer stuff?" He inquired. She hoped he wouldn't ever ask that.

"Well, first, I have to go into surgery to get the tumor taken out. They're also going to check if it spread anywhere else. Like my lymph nodes." She explained. He sighed. He knew it was hard for her to talk about it.

"Will you have to start chemo?" He hoped the answer was 'no.'

"Only if it spreads to other places." Juliet mumbled. Shawn sighed.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. You don't deserve to go through that." He pulled the hand Juliet used to hold his up to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on it. It sent a rush through Juliet's body.

"So how long are you in here?" Juliet changed the topic, not wanting to think about her cancer.

"I think they just need to get me some painkillers. Maybe antibiotics. I should be out of here soon." He explained, letting go of Juliet's hand. She nodded.

"How's your arm?" She asked looking over at the bandage.

"It's doing okay. Is my motorcycle okay?" He itched at the stitches on his face, but immediately regretted it. He sucked in his breath.

"I have stitches?" He exclaimed, widening his eyes.

"Yeah, you have stitches, and your motorcycle didn't survive." Juliet broke the news, gently, as if she was telling him Gus died. Shawn moaned.

"No, not my motorcycle! What about my helmet?" He felt the top of his head, and noticed it was missing. Juliet stood up and walked to a bag, which held two helmets. She pulled out her helmet first.

"This one is okay." She smiled.

"What about the other?" Shawn knew that it would be bad. She lifted it out, to show it had cracks, scratches and dents all over. He screamed jokingly. Juliet smiled and put the helmets away. "You can buy some new ones. Maybe you can have it customized like a pineapple." She suggested. He shrugged and attempted to cross his arms. His eyes clamped shut and he groaned.

Just then, doctor came in with a prescription paper. "Hi, Shawn, how are you feeling?" She asked happily.

He sighed. "Not so good." He sat up a bit. The nurse nodded.

"Well, I have some painkillers here. You can take them every 4-6 hours." She recommended. Shawn grabbed the bottle of pills and the prescription papers.

"Thanks. Can I leave now?" He tried not to sound rude. She laughed a little.

"Sure. Just sign out at the front desk. Do you need a wheelchair? You might have a tough time walking on that leg." She stared at the bandage wrapped around his swollen leg. Shawn wiggled his toes.

"I guess." He decided. The nurse wheeled one in and took his leg down from the sling it was in. A sharp pain raced through his body. Juliet helped him into the chair and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, thank you, Doc." Shawn called out, as Juliet wheeled him into the elevator.

In the lobby, Shawn signed out. "Okay, Shawn, you'll have to came back in a week to get those stitches removed, and don't forget to change your bandages daily." The nurse looked up at Juliet and smiled.

"How are you, Juliet? Have you scheduled your surgery?" She asked. Juliet's cheeks turned red.

"Not yet. I'm coming to see Dr. Newmann this weekend." She explained. The woman nodded. Shawn looked up at her, concerned. Juliet shook her head, as if to say, "We'll talk later." They walked out of the hospital and Shawn sighed.

"I'll have Gus pick us up." He explained. Juliet handed him her phone and he dialed Gus's number.

"Hello?" Gus answered.

"Hey, Gus, can you come pick me up from the hospital? I was in an accident." He sated nonchalantly. Gus gasped.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Gus panicked.

"Gus, don't be a paranoid schizophrenic. I'm fine. Just a few stitches and bandages. Juliet's okay, too." He smiled, knowing that if he mentioned Juliet was there, it would freak him out more.

"You were with Juliet? On your motorcycle?" Gus yelled.

"I'll explain later, just pick me up!" Shawn said and hung up. Juliet glared at him.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked worriedly.

"Not if you don't want me, too. I'll just tell him that you needed a ride because your car was broken." Shawn explained, waiting for Gus to arrive. Juliet sighed.

"I'll tell him. He should know." She decided. Shawn smiled.

"You can tell him when you're ready." Shawn placed his hand on hers and rubbed it.

"Thanks, Shawn." She sat on a bench next to him.

Soon, Gus arrived and took a look at Shawn.

"What the-?" He tried to say, but before he could finish, Shawn held up his hand. Gus helped him into the car and brought the wheelchair inside. Juliet sat up front. Gus began driving and Juliet cleared her throat.

"Uh, Gus, I have something to tell you." Juliet began. Gus looked at Juliet, then Shawn.

"No, Gus we're not together." Shawn clarified. Juliet sighed.

"I, uh, how do I say this, I have cancer."

* * *

**Hey, again! Sorry about the cliffhangers, but how else would I make you want to read more? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon. Thank you for reading and please review. It really means a lot. Let me know any suggestions you have about the story. **


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Chapter 3

Gus's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious? What kind? Has is spread anywhere else?" He tried to focus on the road, but found it hard to do so and pulled over.

"It's breast cancer, and I'm going to find out if it spread anywhere else after my surgery." She tried to hold herself together.

"I'm so sorry, Juliet. When's your surgery?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Juliet froze. She felt tears in her eyes, again. She sighed.

"I, uh..." Suddenly, she felt tears run down her face. She felt like the car was closing in on her. Her heart raced.

"You know what, I- I'll just take a taxi." She stepped out of the car and walked to the sidewalk.

"Way to go, Gus." Shawn moaned and got out of the car. He carefully walked over to her, ignoring the pain it caused him. He brought her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't think I want the surgery. I don't want the chemo. If I have cancer, then I just want that to kill me. I won't- I can't do chemo." She didn't pull away from their hug.

"Juliet," He rarely used her full name, so she knew he was serious. He pulled away from their hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt some tears in his eyes.

"I can't force you to do anything, but I don't want to lose you, Jules. When you're in that surgery, I'll be right here for you. When you are in chemo, I'll make sure you feel like a million bucks. All you have to do is trust me." He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away a tear brimming in her eyes. She brought him back into a hug. Shawn stroked her hair and buried his face in her neck.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. She felt his breath on her neck and a shiver went up her back. They backed away and looked into each other's eyes. Shawn led her back to the car and helped her inside. His body ached, but it was worth it. Juliet closed her door.

"I'm sorry, Gus. I kind of blew up on you." She apologized awkwardly. Gus shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not offended. I shouldn't have pushed you." He offered her a half smile and started up the car, again.

They started driving and the car was silent.

"Jules, are you going back to your house?" Shawn asked, breaking the silence. Juliet nodded.

"You know where it is, Gus." She told him.

At Juliet's house, she got out and thanked them both.

"Bye, Jules! Call me if you need anything!" Shawn called out to her. She kept walking, without looking back. Once she was safe within the confines of her home, she fell to her knees and let the tears come.

"You like her, right?" Gus asked Shawn.

"Duh." Shawn responded.

"Well, she's not gonna wait forever. Just ask her. You're both working tomorrow, right?" Gus hatched a plan. Shawn nodded.

"Ask her at work. Bring her some flowers or something." Gus recommended. Shawn nodded. He pulled over at Shawn's apartment and let him out.

"You need help walking inside?" Shawn shook his head and walked inside, carefully.

Inside, he changed into some pajamas and watched some Sunday football. Hs would have to buy flowers soon.

The next morning, Juliet woke up on her couch. Her eyes were swollen and heavy. She stood up and her whole body ached. *_Crap_,* She thought. Her car was still at Shawn's house. She decided to call Carlton. "Carlton speaking." Lassiter answered. "Hey, Carlton, can you come pick me up from my house?" Juliet asked, not giving him all the details. There was a pause. "Is there a problem, O'Hara?" He asked. Juliet thought quickly.

"No, I just, uh, well... I'll explain later." She silently cursed at herself for not being able to think quickly. Lassiter agreed and hung up. Juliet started to get dressed and put on some make-up to cover the bruises in her face. She grabbed a few snacks and waited by her door. She didn't want to tell Carlton. She knew that he would tell the chief. She couldn't afford to lose her job just yet. She bit her bottom lip thinking about not having her dream job. She would need to live with her parents for a while. A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. She jumped at the sound and looked through the peephole. She opened tge door and smiled.

"Hi, Carlton." She greeted him. They walked to his car and got in.

"So what's this all about?" He immediately asked. Juliet sighed.

"I was staying with Shawn because my-" Carlton gasped.

"You were with Spencer!?" He exclaimed.

"No, well... yes, but only because my c-" She tried again.

"I knew you two were together. I should report you to the chief." He growled.

"We are not together! I was just getting my car-" She raised her voice slightly.

"Why Spencer? He has no self-control and-" Juliet cut him off. "I have cancer. Me and Shawn are not together. I was there because I needed to tell someone. Are you happy?" Juliet blurted out. Carlton paused.

"You have cancer?" He asked changing the tone of his voice. She nodded, holding back tears. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, O'Hara." He apologized. She shrugged. The car ride was silent for the rest of the time.

Shawn walked inside the station and held flowers and chocolates in his hands. His palms were sweaty. He didn't know how she could make him feel so nervous. He walked to her desk and sat in the chair.

"Shawn, please go away." She mumbled without looking up.

"But Julesssssss!" He stretched out her name. She looked up.

"What is this, Shawn?" She stared at the flowers and chocolate.

"These are for Juliet O'Hara. Do you know where I can find her?" He asked jokingly. He looked surprisingly well. His cuts just had bandages on them.

"That's me." She smiled.

"Okay then, would you, Juliet, like to go on a date with me, Shawn?" He said and smiled big. She giggled.

"Sure, Shawn." She responded.

"Well then these are for you." He handed her the flowers and chocolates. She smiled.

"Thank you, Shawn." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Shawn looked into her eyes, and she immediately looked down. She shook her head.

"Do you need to talk about it? We can go to the case file room." He suggested. She shook her head again.

"If we do, I know I'll cry, and I don't want everyone to see that." She kept her face down.

"Are you already crying?" He asked placing his hand on hers. She nodded.

"Then, let's go." He stood up and helped her stand up, too. She walked with him to the case file room, where she let out all her tears before giving an explanation of what was wrong.

"I told Lassiter and I've been thinking about my job. I might lose it if the chief finds out I have cancer. If I lose my job, I'll have to move back to Miami with my parents." She sobbed.

"No you won't. I'm here, Jules. That's all that matters. I'll be here forever. We can stay at your place. Unless you want to stay at mine. It's up to you, but we'll make this work out. I promise." He whispered and kissed her head.

* * *

**Hi again! I know this took longer than expected but I got it up, right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

Chapter 4

Juliet stood in front of the mirror and held two different pairs of earrings up to her ears. Today was the night of her and Shawn's first date. She stared at the flowers and chocolate behind her. She looked back at her earrings and sighed. They both looked awful. She wanted the night to be perfect. No talk of her cancer. No talk about their job. Just a lovely evening with Shawn. She wore a maroon dress with a darker tie in front. She had just enough make-up on to bring out her facial features without looking fake. Her shoes were three inch black heels. Shawn would be here soon, and she wasn't ready. She hadn't even started on her hair. She walked to the bathroom, where her curling iron, which had been heating up and was now hot, waited for her. She lifted it into one of her nervous hands and brought it to her hair. She curled the first piece and smiled. She just knew this night would be great.

Soon, her hair was done and she got out some hairspray. She sprayed a hefty amount of it in her hair and sighed. Finally, her hair looked perfect. The doorbell rang and her heart jumped.

"One minute!" She called out, applying one last layer of lipstick to her lips. She looked in the mirror and curled her lip. She had forgotten a portion of her hair. She hid it behind some other pieces and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Shawn, with flowers in his hand and a big smile on his face. She looked at his clothing and saw he wore an incredibly handsome tuxedo, black dress shoes, and his hair was perfect. Suddenly, she felt like a penguin in the desert. She felt terribly underdressed.

_Open the door!_ She thought and took a deep breath. Her shaky hand reached for the door, and she felt weak in the knees. She opened it slowly and Shawn's smiled tuned into an expression of awe. He couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes moved up and down, taking in the sight of her. He tried to say something but couldn't.

He stood there for a moment before he let the word, "Wow," slip out of his mouth. Juliet smiled and accepted the flowers.

"You look great." She complimented him. Shawn laughed.

"I look great? Have _you_ looked in the mirror today?" He led her out to Gus's car, which he was 'borrowing' for the night. Juliet thanked him as he opened the passenger seat for her. He got in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Jules," He began. "You look so incredibly, completely, gorgeous tonight." He placed his hand on hers and rubbed it gently. She giggled and flipped her hand over. She intertwined their fingers and sighed.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, hoping for an answer this time.

"I already told you, it's a surprise." He emphasized the word 'surprise.' Juliet moaned. The car ride was silent; except for the few times that Shawn looked over and complimented her. They arrived at a fancy restaurant that Juliet was pretty sure cost Shawn a fortune. They walked in with their arms linked together, laughing about how everyone was acting so supreme. Shawn handed the man in the front of the restaurant a ticket with their reservations. "Booth 18." He told them and they walked to the luxurious booth. Juliet gasped at the scene. It was perfect.

"Shawn, this is beautiful. I can't imagine how much you spent." She sat down and smoothed her dress.

"Don't worry about it. It was worth every penny." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled. The night was already perfect. Juliet rested her chin on her hands and stared at Shawn, happily.

"Hey, Jules, I know we promised no talk about your cancer, but I have just one question." He pushed. She closed her eyes and nodded, as to say, "Go ahead."

"I wanted to know if you thought about the surgery and the, uh, chemo." He hoped that he wouldn't make her cry. He hated seeing her cry. She sighed.

"I've been thinking a little about it. I'm still not sure though." She explained trying to keep her answer simple. Shawn smiled and changed the subject.

"So, how old do you think that woman is?" Shawn pointed at an ancient woman across the room. Juliet snorted.

"That is rude!" She slapped his arm jokingly. Juliet loved how he could completely take her mind off of something.

"Thank you for all this, Shawn. You really are kind." Juliet leaned in and kissed his cheek. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She felt a sensation run up her spine.

"What would you like to eat tonight, Miss?" A waiter asked. Juliet thought for a moment.

"There are so many choices. I guess I'll have the premium steak meal. Can you make sure my steak is medium-rare?" Juliet decided. Shawn had ordered a platter of appetizers. The waiter left to go prepare their meals. Shawn and Juliet chatted until the food came. "This smells delicious!" She gasped. The waiter smiled and left them to eat.

About an hour later, they had both eaten enough and were full.

"That was the best food ever." Juliet yawned.

"You tired?" He asked her. She smirked.

"A little bit. Sorry. I really want to stay longer!" She widened her eyes. Shawn laughed.

"It's okay. We can go home. Can we go to your house?" He asked grabbing her hand. She smiled and nodded. They stood up and paid up front. Shawn walked with his arm around her, out to the car.

"This was a lot of fun. Thank you, Shawn. I really needed this." She said, again.

"No problem." He stared into her blue eyes and brought his hands to her face. He caressed her face and leaned in slowly. His lips met hers and she put her hands behind his neck. The kiss was passionate, like emotions just came flowing out of each of them. They pulled away and then reconnected with another kiss.

"We better get headed to your house. We can't stay here all night." Juliet whispered, rubbing his neck. He nodded and helped her in the car. Shawn drove to Juliet's house and parked. They walked inside and sat on the couch.

He kissed her, again and whispered, "You look perfect." He rubbed her back.

"I need to change. I'll be right back." She asked. Shawn nodded. She stood up and trudged into her room. Shawn walked out to Gus's car and got out the clothes he had left in there. He walked back inside and changed into the clothes. It was just a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Jules, where are your movies?" Shawn called out.

"In here. I'll pick out one." She answered. She slipped a tank top on and picked out Titanic. She exited her room and put the disc in the DVD player. She sat next to Shawn and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Soon, Juliet's eyes became heavy and she closed them, letting sleep overtake her body. Shawn felt more weight on his shoulder and heard her breathing slow down. He let her head fall against his lap. He leaned back onto the arm of the couch and continued watching the movie.

When the credits rolled, Shawn stood up and woke Juliet up.

"I don't want to move right now." Juliet moaned. Shawn smiled and bent down. He pushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her thumb across her cheek. She opened her eyes and squinted one shut.

"I'll sleep here. You go sleep in the guest room." She told him groggily. Shawn placed one arm under her and helped her sit up. She placed her hands on the couch to keep herself up and changed positions to where her legs hung off the couch. She stretched and yawned.

"My legs are too weak right now." She explained and leaned back.

"C'mon, Jules, you can't sleep there all night. Get up." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She moaned. Shawn got her to stand up and wrapped his arm around her. He helped her walk to her room.

"See, now that wasn't so hard." He spun her around and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Jules." He whispered to her and left to the guest room. He got under the blankets, which smelt just like Juliet. He fell asleep thinking of how perfect she looked tonight.

The next morning, Shawn woke up to Juliet knocking quietly on the door. He rubbed the sleep out if his eyes and sat up.

"Come in." He called to her. She came in wearing her work clothes.

"I have to go, which means you do, too." She leaned against the wall and slipped on a pair of heels. Shawn looked at his phone and saw it was nearly eight-thirty. Shawn got out of bed slowly and slipped on some pants, he had left there for the morning.

"Do we have time to eat?" He asked, feeling his stomach growl. She shook her head.

"I have to go, now." She stated and left the room. Shawn followed and went outside to the car. They got in and Shawn started the car.

"Shawn I know the answer to the question you asked me. But please don't push me if I can't keep talking. I can't let everyone see me crying." She announced. Shawn glanced over at her.

"Jules, you don't have to do this." Shawn assured her. She shook her head.

"I need to tell you." She let out a shaky breath. "I've decided to get the surgery. It will happen this Saturday at nine o'clock. If it has spread anywhere else, I'm not getting chemo." She said, keeping herself composed. Shawn's eyes widened.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Shawn asked, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay, well that was unexpected. The next chapter will be ****_VERY _****long and possibly sad. It will have the night before surgery, morning of, during, and after the surgery. So, bring some tissues. I hope to be done Wednesday, but no promises! Please read and review, and thank you for everyone who has!**

**Until Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surgery

Chapter 5

Shawn stood at Juliet's door. It was Friday night, the day before her surgery. Shawn wasn't supposed to be at her house until tomorrow at six. He couldn't do it. He hadn't slept in days and needed to see her before tomorrow. He raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door.

Juliet was sitting on her bed, trembling. She wasn't allowed to eat after four o'clock in the afternoon. She was hungry, scared, and felt like crap. She desperately needed Shawn. She held the phone in her hand debating whether or not to call him. She hated for him to see her cry. As she dialed the first number in his phone number, a knock on the door sounded throughout the house. Her heartbeat sped up, causing her to shake more. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"I-It's Shawn." He called back. Juliet's eyes widened. She trembled once more before pulling open the door and smiling. Shawn smiled back.

"I didn't want to leave you alone tonight." He explained. Juliet sighed. "I was just about to call you, because I wanted you to stay with me tonight." She giggled. Shawn pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. She trembled and tried to calm down.

"Jules, are you okay?" He whispered.

"No, I haven't eaten since four and I'm terrified. I could die tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around his waist and trembled again. Shawn pulled away.

"Juliet, you are not going to die. You'll be fine. All they're going to do is remove the tumor and take a blood sample." He assured her. She shook her head.

"I was reading online and it said that there has been reports of people dying." Juliet felt tears in her eyes.

"Jules, you should never look up diseases on the internet. They are going to tell you the worst things that can happen." He told her and pulled her back into a hug. She nodded and sniffed in. He backed up and planted a kiss on her cheek. They sat on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"If you can't eat, then I can't either." He put his arm around her. She smiled. He was so sweet to her.

"I'm really scared. If it spread anywhere else then I'm not getting chemo and that is pretty much it for me. I'll have to quit my job and-" Shawn stopped her.

"Stop thinking like that. Think about if it hasn't spread anywhere. If it has, we'll make it work, okay?" He told her somewhat harshly. She felt a bit insulted. Tears began streaming down her face. Shawn scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead. She tried to keep the tears from falling but that proved to be futile. Juliet buried her face in his shirt and sobbed.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Her voice was muffled. Shawn sighed.

"Yes you can, and you will. I'm not losing you yet." He ran his fingers through her hair. She laughed a little.

"You should go to bed. The longer you stay up, the hungrier you'll be." He told her.

"Come with me." She said, her face still in his shirt. He scooped her shaking body up, one arm under her neck and the other under her legs. He walked her to her bedroom and set her on her bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and kissed her lips.

"Stay with me." She whispered, her voice cracking. Shawn got in the bed and wrapped his arm around her. Each breath she let out became less and less shaky until she fell into a light slumber. Shawn held her close and played with her hair. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't imagine losing Juliet. He didn't even want to think about chemo. He couldn't stop thinking about the surgery.

Juliet would occasionally wake up, and Shawn was right there to help her fall back asleep.

The next morning, Juliet's alarm went off at six. Shawn stretched feeling exhausted. He had only slept a few hours. Juliet turned over and looked into his eyes, panic spreading across her face. She began to tremble and Shawn gave her a sad smile and a kiss on the cheek. She sat up feeling her stomach flip in ways she didn't think were possible. Shawn sat up, too and rubbed her back. She sighed and stepped out of bed, followed by Shawn. "Jules, I feel really bad for asking this, but can I have some food?" He smirked at her. She nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed. We'll leave at 7:30." She yawned and trudged back into her room. Shawn got out a box of crackers and shoved some in his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He ate quickly, trying not to eat too many in front of Jules. Juliet came out and moaned.

"I'm tired." She complained.

"I'll drive and you can sleep if you need." He told her. She nodded and sat by him.

"Thank you, Shawn." She thanked him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, hugging her back. She shook her head. Shawn paused and pulled away. "I think we should talk." He said.

In the car, Juliet anxiously waited for Shawn to start the conversation.

"Jules," He started. Juliet felt a lump in her throat. She knew what this would be about.

"I know what you said about the chemo, but-" Shawn tried to say.

"Please... stop." Juliet's voice cracked. Shawn sighed.

"No, Jules. I held this back all week. I can't 'stop.' Let me just say this one thing." He stated harshly. Juliet felt her face heat up.

"If the cancer spreads, and you don't get chemo, do you know what will happen? You will suffer more then you will with chemo. I just don't want to see you go through that. Jules, I really don't want to say this, but, without the chemo, you _will_ die." He could feel tears in his eyes. Juliet took a breath and held it for a moment.

"If I do get chemotherapy, I suffer for at least a few months, and what if I relapse? I lose my job. I become a free loader who lives with their parents. I lose my hair. I have to get follow-up appointment just about every week for the rest of my life. Yeah, Shawn, that sounds just wonderful." Juliet was crying again.

"Jules, I know that it would suck to go through that, but you have to accept the fact that you have cancer. It's not all fun and games, but you don't want to die, do you?" Shawn could feel a tear on his face. Juliet's cheeks turned bright red.

"The answer is 'no.' Are we done?" She cut him off. He sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." He said and wiped his face. Juliet leaned against the door and sighed.

Shawn's heart raced. He hated what he had said to her. He wished he have been nicer. Juliet wiped her tears and got a tissue out of the glove compartment. She cleaned up her face and leaned back. Shawn reached his hand over and placed it on her leg.

"I'm sorry, Jules. I just don't want to lose you." He explained. She nodded. "I don't want to lose you either, but that doesn't mean I won't." She warned him. He swallowed, holding back tears.

In the parking lot, Juliet felt adrenaline pulse through her veins.

"You ready?" Shawn turned to her. She nodded. They got out of the car and walked into the hospital. She checked in at the front desk and the secretary told her the rood to go to. It was the same woman who had originally asked her about the surgery after the crash.

"Good luck, Juliet. If you have any questions, be sure to ask your doctor." She told her. Juliet smiled and thanked her. Shawn walked Juliet to a waiting room and sat down. She tried to calm down. Shawn rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Juliet trembled, feeling bumps form on her arms.

"I have a jacket in the car. Do you need it?" Shawn asked. She shrugged then nodded. He squeezed her shoulder and stood up. As he walked out, Juliet thought about what he told her.

_He really does care about me._ She thought. Her eyes watered, as the thought of leaving him crossed her mind. She didn't want to leave him, but didn't want to suffer. She was so consumed in thought, that she didn't see Shawn coming back with the jacket. He set it on her lap and she jumped.

"Oh, Shawn, you scared me." She slipped the sleeves over her arms and zipped the zipper. He leaned over and kissed her lips. She smiled sadly, letting a tear run down her face. Shawn wiped it with his thumb. A nurse walked out and looked at Juliet.

"Juliet O'Hara?" She asked. Juliet swallowed and looked at Shawn.

"That's her. She's a little nervous." He explained.

"Don't worry, a lumpectomy is a harmless procedure. There are rarely complications." She assured Juliet. Juliet nodded. "C-can he come with me?" She asked grabbing his hand. The nurse nodded.

"Just for the surgery prep. The doctor has to make some marks on your breast. Then he'll give you an IV. After that, your friend will have to leave." The nurse explained. They stood up and walked into a room where the nurse hand Juliet a hospital gown. Jules stepped behind a curtain and changed. She tied up the gown in the back and stepped out.

"Wow, that's hot." Shawn laughed. Juliet's cheeks flushed red and she looked down. She sat on the hospital bed and pulled the blanket over her. Shawn sat by the bed and held her hand. A doctor walked in pushing a cart of tools.

"Hi, Juliet. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. Juliet shrugged. She hated hospitals. They made her want to throw up.

"I'm going to hook you up to an IV. That way, we can make sure you get enough fluid. Have you had anything to eat today?" He asked. Juliet shook her head. The doctor sterilized her arm and got the needle ready. Juliet squeezed Shawn's hand as the needle pierced her skin. The man attached a tube to the IV and he flushed it out with saline.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some anesthetic. Then, your friend will have to leave." He explained. Juliet glanced over at him, and he offered her a sad smile.

"When I attach this, I want you to start counting to ten. Slowly." He told her. She nodded and squeezed Shawn's hand tighter. The doctor put a tube around her and taped it by her nose. Two smaller tubes pumped oxygen up through her nose.

"This procedure will only take about thirty minutes to an hour. I will have a nurse inform you when she is ready to be woken up." He told Shawn.

"Alright, bye, sweetheart. I'll see you in a bit." He leaned down and kissed her lips. Tears filled up in her eyes.

"Don't cry." He whispered and wiped them away.

"Bye," She puckered her lips, and Shawn kissed them again. He turned to walk away and heard Juliet began to cry. In that moment, he felt his heart jump with guilt. He walked to the waiting room, as the sound of Juliet's cries replayed in his head. He sat in a chair, feeling teary-eyed himself.

Ten minutes later, Shawn was pacing the room. A man, woman, and their young daughter walked in. The young girl's arm was in a cast, most likely about to get surgery. Shawn couldn't help but think of having a child with Juliet. _What if it spreads to her ovaries?_ He asked himself. He would need to talk to her. Again.

Shawn checked his watch almost every minute. It had been thirty minutes.

"What's taking them so long?" He whispered. He tried to remain calm, but his mind could only think of worst-case-scenarios. He checked his watch. Thirty-two minutes. He couldn't pace anymore. He forced himself to sit. He checked his watch. Still thirty-two. Suddenly, a nurse came out.

"Family of Juliet O'Hara." She called out. Shawn stood up swiftly and smiled.

"That's me." He told her.

"Juliet is asleep, but you can wake her up." The nurse explained and motioned for him to follow. Inside a room, was Juliet, breathing slowly. His heart swelled and he pulled a chair up to her bed. Her face was towards his. He smiled and leaned forward. He ever-so-gently kissed her cheek.

"Juliet," He whispered in her ear. She stirred a bit, but then became still.

"Jules, wake up." He said, just a little louder. She took a deep breath. He tilted his head and kissed her lips, which she surprisingly kissed back.

"Good morning." He whispered. Juliet mumbled something incoherent. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled at Shawn.

"Hi, sweetie." Shawn tried again. She opened her mouth to say something, bit sighed instead. She slowly rolled onto her back.

"My chest hurts." She moaned. Her voice was raspy and barely audible.

"Yeah, you're okay though. You'll feel better in a little." He promised her. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them out.

"Did it spread?" She whined. Shawn shrugged.

"We'll find out soon. How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Like shit." She moaned. Shawn laughed.

"I'm going to make some calls to let people know you're okay." He pushed some hair out of her face and stood up. First he dialed Gus's number.

"Hey, Gus. It's Shawn. Juliet is doing okay. You can cone visit her if you want. Yeah. Okay, see you then." He hung up.

"Gus will be here soon. He let Lassie know, too." Shawn told her.

Soon, Gus arrived with flowers and a teddy bear.

"Hi, Juliet. Are you feeling okay?" He asked handing her the presents. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. When do I get to leave, Shawn?" She asked.

"In a few hours." He assured her. She moaned. It was going to be a long day.

Lassie came with flowers for Juliet. Gus and Lassie stayed for a bit, but then left. It was almost time for Juliet to be taken home. The papers had been signed, but they needed confirmation.

"Hey, Juliet?" Shawn awkwardly said. Juliet looked over at him. "I think-" Jules held a hand up.

"Wait until we get the results." She told him. He nodded.

"I love you, Jules." It was so sudden. It poured out of his mouth like a waterfall. Juliet was stunned for a moment.

"I love you, too. I really do." She said and kissed him.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. I know I said I would have this up Wednesday, but ya' know. Well the next chapter might go against where you think this story is going. It is going to be called "The Celebration." That will have you thinking. Well, I ****_REALLY_**** want to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I will try my hardest. No later then Wednesday. Please review! It means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6: Celebration

Chapter 6

The phone rang. It was the most invigorating feeling to Juliet. The doctor said he would call today. Shawn was already at her house, and no one else would be calling her. Her heart raced, and she began to feel light-headed. She looked at the caller ID. It read her doctors first and last name. She swallowed and answered.

"H-hello?" Juliet answered.

"Hi, is this Juliet?" His voice seemed happy. That was a good sign.

"Yep." She could barely hold herself straight up.

"I have great news. We are ninety-nine percent sure that you are cancer free. Of course we will need to do a few tests, like MRI's, PET scans, mammograms, bone scans, and CT scans. We are going to let a few samples grow for twenty days. If we find anything then we will call you." He explained. Juliet couldn't contain herself.

"Thank you." She shook tremendously. They both hung up and Juliet ran into the living room. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She crashed into Shawn and hugged him.

"It's gone. They are ninety-nine percent sure." She exclaimed. Shawn was in shock. He felt tears in his eyes, a rare feeling. He blinked them out.

"Wow," It was all he could think of to say. She looked up, smiled and kissed his lips passionately.

"Let's celebrate. We'll go to a bar tonight and just let loose. You've been so, well, careful lately. Let that go. What do you do next?" He asked picking her up and spinning her around.

"I need a few follow-up appointments. I'll need some MRI's, PET scans, and mammograms, but I'm just about cancer free." She felt her heart pound with excitement.

"I need to talk to you about something. Even though we already know." He let go of her. She looked at him, confusedly.

"So, this whole experience has got me thinking about time. I don't want to lose you. Our life is like a book. We just went through a really rough chapter, but it is time to turn the page. I want to have a baby with you." He said suddenly. Her eyes widened.

"Shawn, what if it isn't gone. What if I relapse? What if,—" Shawn raised a finger to her mouth.

"He is ninety-nine percent sure. That's like saying one hundred percent, but without liability." He joked. Juliet looked into his eyes seriously.

"Shawn, we've only been dating for a couple weeks. I would love to have children, but, I don't know if I am ready." She told him gently. Shawn sighed.

"I know, but, what if you die? I at least want to have a mini you to help me remember you." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"How about we just go celebrate?" She suggested, kissing his nose. He nodded and led her out to her car. He opened the passenger seat for her and got into the driver's seat.

"Where should we go?" He asked starting the engine. She shrugged.

"Surprise me." She smiled at him and placed her hand on his leg.

They arrived at a bar, which seemed nice. Shawn walked her in and they ordered a few drinks.

"I'm so glad you don't have cancer. I'm just so thankful that you didn't have to go through chemo." He told her as they awaited their drinks.

"Me too. I don't know how I would've woken up every morning thinking about dying." She shook the thought out of her mind. Shawn glared at her and swallowed nervously. Their drinks arrived and Shawn lifted his in the air.

"A toast, to a cancer free life." He smiled at her.

"To no cancer." She hit their glasses together and took a sip.

Later that night, Juliet and Shawn walked out of the bar, somewhat drunk.

"We really shouldn't drive. Let's go check into that hotel." Juliet told him, holding onto his shoulder to balance herself. He agreed. They walked to the hotel and payed for a room. The hotel wasn't very pretty, but it wasn't too bad.

Inside their room, Shawn lay down on the bed and sighed. Juliet lay next to him, trying not to doze off just yet. She had to tell him something.

"Shawn," She began. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I have to get a lot of tests done and I wouldn't want to be alone. I was wondering if you could come with me to them, because I'm just scared about what will happen." She tried to explain as effectively as she could. Shawn laughed.

"Of course I will." He leaned closer and kissed her. He could taste the drinks she had that night.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered and got under the blanket. Juliet followed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." He said, but she was already asleep.

The next morning, Juliet woke up before Shawn. She stretched and got out of bed. The cold air made her body shake. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She needed to make a few phone calls. She got out her cell phone and dialed her oncologist's number. The line rang and she paced the room.

"Dr. Locht speaking." Juliet's heart raced.

"Hi, uh, I need to make an appointment. This is Juliet O'Hara." She explained, messing with her hair. She looked over at Shawn, who was still asleep.

"Oh, hello, Juliet! Your patient file says you need a few procedures, which shouldn't take very long. If you want to come in today, you can get a few done. We have a spot open from two o'clock to five. Would you like to come then?" He asked. Juliet sighed.

"I guess so. What will I have done if I come?" She swallowed a lump in her throat. There was a pause.

"Well, you could get a mammogram and possibly a PET scan but the stress may be too much. I would recommend getting one of them today, though." He explained.

"I'll do the PET scan. Is there anything I need to do prior to this?" She asked. "Make sure you don't eat anything until your appointment." He told her. She set up her appointment at two and hung up.

Juliet glanced over at Shawn, who now had his eyes open.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I have an PET scan." She explained smiling at his messy hair. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You need to call the chief." He said sternly. She sighed and nodded. She dialed Chief Vick's number reluctantly. She paced the room anxiously.

"O'Hara?" Karen spoke confusedly.

"Hi, uh, Chief Vick. I have something to tell you something." There was a long pause.

"I have cancer. I got a lumpectomy and the doctors are pretty sure that it is gone, though. I won't be coming in to work today because I'm getting a PET scan." She explained. Another pause.

"Um, okay. Well, you are excused. Take as much time as you need. I'll see you tomorrow." She stated bluntly. Juliet thanked her and hung up. Shawn got of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at the sudden contact but became soothed by his gentle kisses up her neck.

"Let's go back to your house. We can get dressed. Do you still have some of my clothes there?" He asked kissing her neck again. She nodded. He lifted her up bridal-style and carried her out of their room. He walked her to the lobby and checked out. The woman at the front desk thanked them for staying and they left.

"Juliet, you are beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed his stubbly cheek. They got in the car and drove to Juliet's house.  
An hour later, Juliet and Shawn sat in the waiting room patiently.

"Are you scared?" Shawn poked her arm jokingly. Juliet shrugged.

"Not really. As long as you can come with me, I'll be fine." She laughed.

"I don't think I can. While you're in the scanner I can talk to you through a set of earphones. That way you wont get scared." He said as if Juliet was a five-year-old. She smirked. He leaned in close until their noses and foreheads were touching. He caressed her face. Juliet shook his hands off and pulled away, which got her a glare from Shawn.

"I'm so weak now. I'm like a little kid. I mean, I _am_ a cop, right?" She fiddled with her fingers. Shawn nodded, knowing where the conversation was going.

"I just hate seeming so vulnerable. It's just so, well, childish." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Shawn sighed and nodded.

"Not for nothing, but you have- had cancer. You have-" Juliet let out a moan before he could finish.

"That doesn't matter. You are one of the few people I try to seem strong around and, yet, I cried around you just about every thirty seconds." She told him feeling as if she would cry again. She mentally cursed at herself.

"Jules, you don't ever have to put on an act around me. I could care less if you cried around me. It's very hard to go through something like this. You could've died. I'm just happy it is over,"

He kissed her nose and whispered, "Although, I do think it's cute that you try to act tough around me " She giggled a bit.

"Juliet O'Hara." A nurse called into the waiting room. They both stood up without hesitation.

"Alright, Dr. Locht is in here readying for your injection. Have you eaten in the last four hours?" The nurse asked politely. That was one thing Juliet liked about this experience. Everyone was nice. Juliet shook her head. They walked into the room and saw Dr. Locht preparing a needle.

"Hello, Juliet. How are you?" He looked up from his needle for a moment.

"I'm good." She sat in the chair which had a blue rubber band on it.

"Okay, Juliet, I am going to inject some glucose into your veins. They will act as a radio-tracer. That will take a few minutes to absorb into your body. If there are any cancerous cells in your body the will absorb the glucose differently than normal cells. We will then give you an injection of radiation while you are in our pre-scan room. Once you have the radiation inside you, you will need to be extremely quiet and still. This is just so the radiation doesn't effect you. The radiation is attracted to the way cancer cells use glucose, so if there is any cancer we will find it. After an hour in the room, you will be asked to empty your bladder so we can begin the scan. Okay?" He explained squirting a tiny amount if glucose out of the syringe to assure no oxygen was in it. Juliet nodded. It was a lot of information.

"Will I be able to come with her into the pre-scan room?" Shawn asked. Juliet was glad he asked.

"Well, you could, but she isn't allowed to talk to you or it could cause serious damage to her vocal cords and lungs." Dr. Locht told him.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked Juliet quietly. She shrugged, but her head was screaming, 'Yes!'

"I'll come." He assured her. Dr. Locht nodded and wrapped the blue rubber band around her arm. He waited for her veins to swell and then placed the needle into her arm. A few minutes went by and the radiation was ready to be placed inside her.

"Alright, I'll need you to change into this gown and we will go to the pre-scan room to get your next injection." He explained. Juliet promptly changed and began walking to the room. It was dimly lit and very quiet. She sat in one of the chairs, which were very comfortable. Shawn sat next to her and held her hand.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Locht inquired. Juliet nodded. He injected the radiation and left. Juliet sat very still, with her eyes closed.

"I sure hope this cancer is gone. Do you think it would be anywhere else? Wait don't answer. Blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no.'" He told her. She blinked three times. Shawn cocked his head.

"Is that 'maybe?'" He smiled as she blinked once more.

"So, are you still against chemo?" His voice was serious. She paused, then blinked once. Shawn sighed.

"Okay, well, I love you." He whispered. She blinked once, again. Shawn smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" He watched her eyes. Two blinks.

"Jules, I really hope you don't have to go through chemo, but I really hope you choose to if you need. You understand me, right?" Shawn really didn't want to upset her. She blinked twice.

"Jules, I know you understand me. So, please just cooperate. Please promise me you'll get chemo." He pleaded. There was a long pause. Two blinks.

"Promise me you will consider it?" Another long pause. Three blinks.

"You are impossible." Shawn could see the anger in her. He sighed.

"Are you angry?" He asked feeling guilty. She blinked twice. He sighed.

"Good, I hate seeing you mad. Does the radiation feel weird?" He rested his chin on his hands. She blinked once. He laughed. The smallest smirk came to her face.

"Man, I want to kiss you right now." He mumbled. Two blinks. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
An hour later, Dr. Locht came back in and handed Juliet a cup.

"You can talk now. Please urinate in this cup. Bring it to the front office when you are done. I'll meet you across the hall in the scanning room. Juliet let out a sigh of relief. As she opened her mouth to say something, Shawn leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and walked lazily to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and didn't come out for a few moments. When she did, she carried a container of bright yellow liquid. Shawn laughed.

"I will pour this on your face." She growled and walked it to the front desk.  
A few minutes later, they were in the scanning room.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave. She will be out in about twenty minutes." Dr. Locht told Shawn. Juliet kissed his lips and he left.  
It was a while later when Dr. Locht came out with Juliet. Shawn stood up.

"We will have the results in a few days. We will call you when we have them." He assured them and sent them on their way.  
Three days later, Shawn and Juliet sat on Juliet's couch watching a movie. Shawn had Juliet wrapped in her arms, his chin on her head. The phone sounded throughout the house and Juliet stood up to answer it. It read the "Santa Barbara Oncology." She quickly answered.

"Hello?" She felt her hand shake. Shawn sensed her tension and ran to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi, Juliet. This is Terry Fischer. Dr. Locht's assistant. I have bad news."

* * *

**Okay, I am REALLY sorry! I went out of town and I had no time to write. Well, sorry about the long wait. Well the title of the next chapter is "The One-Percent." I'm not even going to say when the next chapter will be up, cuz it will probably be a lie. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: The One-Percent

**CHAPTER 7**

Juliet felt her knees wobble. The other end of the phone was silent.

"You are in the very early stages of heart cancer. The growth is very small. Heart cancer is very rare, and survival is... unlikely." Juliet heard the woman on the other end pause to let out a cry. Juliet was stunned. She couldn't move. She could hear Shawn behind her frantically asking, "What's wrong?" Juliet felt her head pound. Her breathing quickened.

She choked out an "Okay," and hung up. Her vision blurred and her muscles tensed. She sucked in a large breath of air and tried to let it out. Shawn spun her stiff body around and crouched down a bit, so he was at her eye level.

"Juliet," He shook her gently. Tears were running down her cheeks at high-speed. He knew it was bad. She sobbed loudly, letting her whole body shake. Shawn lifted her up bridal-style and brought her to the couch. He hushed her and smoothed her hair down. Shawn was pretty sure she was having a panic attack.

He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're okay," to her repeatedly. She shook like a Chihuahua and Shawn held her tighter. She buried her face in his shirt and tried to calm down. "I- survival rate- early stages- I'm gonna die!" She paused every-so-often to let out another sob. Shawn hushed her again.

"Where is it? Is it cancer?" Juliet nodded.

"It's r-really rare." She wiped her eyes and continued crying.

"Where is it?" He asked again. She sucked in a breath of air and blew it out steadily.

"Heart cancer. It's in the early stages and the survival rate is low." She reached her arms up and wrapped them around Shawn. His eyes widened.

"What else did they say?" He asked feeling his heart pound.

"I hung up on them. Can you call them back?" She ran her fingers through his hair. He nodded and sat her down on the couch. He picked up the phone and re-dialed the number.

"The girl who I talked with was Terry Fischer." Juliet told him. Shawn waited for an answer.

"Hello, Terry speaking." A woman spoke.

"Hi, Terry, this is Shawn Spencer. You just spoke to my girlfriend, Juliet about her cancer. Well, it startled her and she hung up on you without getting all the information." Shawn explained.

"May I speak to her?" Terry sniffed in, as if she had been crying. Shawn said 'yes' and handed the phone to Juliet. Juliet cleared her throat and said,

"Hi, Terry. I'm sorry I hung up." The voice on the other end laughed.

"It's okay. I understand. It was a lot to take in. So, let's talk treatment options. Of course, we would start with chemotherapy. Although I can't force you to do this, it is highly recommended. Without it, you could probably live ten months." Terry explained sniffing in again. Juliet paused.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Are you sure that it is cancer?" She sighed, trying not to cry again.

"It wouldn't be anything else. I'm very sorry, but we _can_ get rid of this." Terry said enthusiastically. Juliet sighed.

"I will call you back." She mumbled and hung up. Shawn paced the living room impatiently.

"What did she say?" He asked walking to her.

"Just that I can get chemo, and I will probably live ten months without it." Her voice cracked. Shawn nodded.

"Are you going to do the chemo?" She shrugged.

"I don't want to, but I don't think I have a choice. I was expecting to live at least two more years, not ten months. I need some time to think. You should go home." She walked to the door and escorted him out.

"I guess I'll see you later then" Shawn stated awkwardly. He leaned in kiss her, but she shut the door.

He recalled the events of a few moments ago and sighed. He knocked on the door in spite of her just closing it. There was no answer. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a few quiet sobs. He knocked again. No answer. He twisted the doorknob and realized it was locked. _Damn, she is difficult. _He thought.

"Jules, why are you doing this?" Shawn questioned through the door. He heard a sigh from inside and waited.

"I know where you hide your spare key." He smirked. He heard a louder sob from inside.

"Just go away, Shawn." She called out angrily.

"I'm not leaving you sweetheart. You shouldn't be alone right now." He stated defiantly. The sound of the lock shifting filled Shawn's ears. The door opened and Juliet walked to her couch without speaking to Shawn. He followed her and sat at her side. He put his around her, but she pushed it off.

"Jules—" He began.

"I don't want to talk." She refused and crossed her arms. Shawn sighed and said,

"Fine, I guess we'll just sit here." Juliet shuffled in her seat. "This is stupid." She growled and stood up. She began to walk away, but Shawn stopped her.

"Please talk to me." He begged her. She pushed him away.

"I will. I need to sort a few things out." She kept her head down. Shawn hadn't seen her face since he had walked in.

"Is this because you don't want to cry around me?" He stood up and spun her around. She shrugged.

"Not completely." She muttered. A tear fell from her eye and hit the carpet. Shawn lifted her head and looked into her eyes, which were a brighter blue, since she had been crying. He took his thumb and wiped a few tears away. She sniffed in and walked to the bathroom to get a tissue.

"So, what's going through your mind?" Shawn asked as she waked out.

"Losing my hair, constantly feeling sick, trying to accept the fact that there might not be a tomorrow for me." She listed, feeling helpless.

"So, chemo?" Are you thinking about it?" He scooted over, so she could sit by him. She did so and nodded.

"I just think that chemo will kill me before the cancer does. It's a scary thought." She explained, straightening her skirt.

"It is, but chemo is there to save you. Without it, you'll suffer more." He placed a hand on her back.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Could you have Gus pick you up? I'll need my car." She said groggily. Shawn gave her a look of suspicion, but nodded. They both stood up and Shawn gave her a hug.

"I love you _so_ much." He stretched out the word 'so.' She nodded and turned him around. He walked out the door. Juliet listened as he called Gus. She peaked out of her blinds and saw him waiting impatiently. She knew he hated waiting.

Finally, after ten minutes, Shawn left with Gus. She waited a few more minutes before breaking down. She rushed to her room and grabbed her gun. She disassembled and reassembled it repeatedly, trying to relieve her stress. It didn't work. She sat on her bed and did a few breathing exercises. Nothing worked. She walked shakily to her bathroom and grabbed out some sleeping pills. She took two and waited for them to take effect. She undressed and put on some pajamas before climbing into bed and squeezing her eyes shut. Shawn's face popped into her head. The look of concern that stained his face. She turned on her side and sighed. She regretted telling him to leave.

_You'll be lucky if he still wants you._ She insulted herself. She squeezed her eyes tighter; so tight that her head began to hurt. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Her breathing quickened. She flipped onto her back and looked around. It was as if the room was caving in on her. She let tears stream down the side of her face. She sighed and tried to close her eyes again, only to open them when she turned over. Just as she thought she would never fall sleep, her head spun and she was consumed by a well-needed sleep.

The next morning, Juliet woke up feeling more stressed than she felt when she fell asleep. She yawned and grabbed the gun on her dresser and pulled it apart slowly. She put it back together even slower. She needed to leave her house. She got up, put on some better clothes and practically ran to her car. She pulled the door open and got into the driver's seat swiftly. She didn't know when she would be back, or if she would be back.

Shawn had stayed with Gus that night. That morning he woke up to a phone call. He looked at the clock. _Who the hell is calling me at seven thirty?_ He looked at the caller ID and saw Gus's picture. He knew that Gus wouldn't call him this early unless it was important. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered lazily.

"Shawn, I just saw Juliet." He was breathing heavily. Shawn sat up straight.

"Where?" He asked, much more alert.

"She was sitting at the top of a bridge. She was crying. I think she might jump."

* * *

**AHHHH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I GOT A NEW COMPUTER AND I COULDN'T POST! SOOOO SORRY. It will never happen again! I have also been super busy, but I will try harder! PLEASE review because it really means a lot. And maybe click the little favorite and follow check boxes for me? ;) I will try to have the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
